When working with liquid material at a level or height above one's shoulders, e.g., when washing or painting elevated objects or surfaces, one is often troubled by washing liquid or paint, etc., flowing from the tool downwardly along one's hand or arm. To eliminate such inconveniences special gloves having specially shaped cuffs or cuffs provided on tools to intercept flowing liquid have been proposed in the past. However, such previously known devices exhibited various disadvantages, e.g., they were inefficient, uncomfortable, too specialized or too expensive.